The lost Path
Hello, readers beware, my name is not important. I am going to tell you about a hike path called the lost path. You can only find it when you are lost really deeply in the woods and can’t find your way back. It all started when I was going to school. Now, we live in a very poor city and as a result we are very poor too. I could not afford to ride the bus so I had to walk to school every day. To get to school I have to get from my home to city hall, then, go through a really thick forest which you could get lost in easily if you lose your focus. Once you get through the forest, you could see the school in the distance and you were safe. That morning, I was getting really for the long walk to school as I always do. I did what you usually do every morning to get ready, said goodbye to my parents, and skipped excitedly out the door. Today was also the day of my exams; I had three in total, math, socials studies, and science, which were all important if I wanted to pass high school. At this point I passed the town hall. I was very thirsty at this point so I went to the gas station at the edge of the forest for a quick drink. The station was like any other station, the shelves were filled with goodies and it was really cold. As I entered, I heard a guy chatting with the shop owner. I quickly listened to what they were saying to each other. “They say four kids found some secret path in the woods and disappeared, the cops have issued a missing person alert but they have still not returned, yet, but hopefully they will turn up” said the shop owner too busy to notice that I was there. “Yes it’s a shame, they were good lads these four kids, and their parents must be going crazy wishing to see them again.” “Yeah, secret path, right, it’s some fake way to”- I moved over to them at that word and said, “Excuse me, did you say something about four kids that went missing in the forest?” They both turned around and stared at me in shock and I noticed that their faces were both becoming reddish. “Yes, have you not heard about the four kids that went missing? It was on the news last night.” “Yes, where have you been kid? Up a hill?” the guy added. I just stared and said “No, we are very poor so we can’t even buy”- “Never mind, just promise me one thing” said the shopkeeper. “And what is that?” I asked carefully as to not make him more furious. “All right, if you see a road made of stone that you have not seen before then by the gods, do not take it. It is said that this is the lost path.” said the shop keeper. “Ok, I promised the shopkeeper, if I see this road I won’t take it”. This seemed to relax the shopkeeper who suddenly asked “Well, don’t you have school? Better go before you get in trouble.” “Yeah, I do” I said. “Goodbye to you then and have a good and safe day” said the shopkeeper as I headed out. Once I came out of the gas station I sat on the ground and tried to figure out what just happened. “It’s just nonsense” I told myself, repeating it many times. I tried to forget about it and just go to school since I was already late and I would get in big trouble anyway. As I neared the edge of the forest I suddenly halted. I felt if something evil was watching me but that can’t be right, I had been this way before many times and there was no such feeling. I decided to ignore it and just go so I got my things and got ready as this would still be a very long and painful walk. I looked back one more time at the light and then still ignoring the evil presence, I headed into the dark, deep, forest. In case you didn’t know, really thick forests have several layers so that the top layer blocks all the sunlight, leaving the bottom layers with no sun at all. It was more cold and dark in here then out there and I had to tell myself to calm down and keep walking. To pass the time, I listened to the birds chipping as I kept walking while singing to myself. I had been walking for 40 minutes before I realized that I was hopelessly lost. To make matters worse, I did not know or remember the directions or had a compass with me. I also did not own an iPhone because my parents thought I was too young to properly use it. The strange thing is that this is the direction I always walk to get to school unless something- “No I must have gotten turned around in here, that’s all it is” I thought. After all, who know how big this forest was, for all I know I could be going in a completely random direction and I would not even know it. Another thought come into my mind, what if it becomes night and I have to live here. The very thought made my heart beat faster than a race car going at full speed on a racetrack. I wondered another 10 minutes before I realized something else, just moments ago I could hear the sound of nature, the forest was alive. Now, all of a sudden, there was neither a single sound nor a single animal to be seen or heard. I thought this was weird since they surely could not just go and die. By this time it was the afternoon, I think, the trees covered the sunlight so I could only guess. At that moment something broke the silence. I could barely hear it at first but from the sounds of it, the strange sound was a growl and by the gods, it was getting closer by the second. That was it, I panicked. I ran in the opposite direction as fast as my legs would carry me which was pretty slow since I was not exactly the number one player in my school’s racing team. I forced myself to run even faster and soon overtook the sound but I was not watching where I was going. I tumbled off a steep hill, thankfully, it was not a cliff or I would have died. By some sheer luck I landed at the bottom of the hill without the slightest injury. As I cleaned myself and got up I noticed the strange sound from before was gone. However, when I turned around I grasped in horror. I was looking at a stone road about 1m in diameter and it seemed to expend deeper into the forest with every feet. However, everywhere else I looked the ground was still composed of dirt, only the road was composed of stone. The left side of the road led to a cliff that dropped about 1000m. It looked like no one had used this hike trail in ages. I went over for a closer look and noticed something lying on the ground. I bent down to identity it and to my horror, it was a cannon camera that was cracked but it looked it could still work. I tried pressing the on button and to my relief the camera actually turned on although half of the content was wiped clear off the memory card. I noticed that there were four names in pen written on the lens. I thought this might belong to the four kids the shopkeeper told me about that went missing yesterday. I decided with nothing better to do I would check everything on the camera. Besides, it might give me some clues that could reveal what was going on. I noticed that the camera only had one video, zero photos. I selected the video. The background was just dark like something was blocking the lens. I also noticed that the time for this video was 1 hour. Trying not to panic or flee, I pressed play. I regret pressing that button to this very day. The video started normally with the four kids standing on this very path looking scared like if something was after them. Although it looked like the video was taken further up the path. I could hear some of what they were saying, “I think we found it, we found it at last.” There was also this aura. I couldn’t describe it but I felt suddenly that someone or something was spying on me through the lens. I realized that the video was still playing. I turned back quickly to see the four boys now entering a clearing. It was hard to describe what I saw but I’ll try. The clearing was the size of an average classroom, but the trees in there were a lot bigger than the ones out here. They were each about the size of a truck and the trunk looked so thick it looked like you could ram it with a car without making the slightest dent into it. I leaned closer to try to see what was going on in the video but it appeared that the camera had finally died on me. The screen was as black as night. “Damn it” I thought, “Why now, when I was so close to figuring out what was going on.” By now it was starting to rain so I took cover under a tree and tried to think about my options. My first thought was to my parents. They must have noticed something was wrong and called the cops by now, but what good would that do. I did not tell them where I went and I did not have a phone with me so they couldn’t trace me that way. Besides even if I had one I would give a ruby that there would be no signal in here to trace to. “If the school called them about my absence that is” I thought. No, there were only two choices I could make at the moment. The first was that I could wait right there to be rescued, but that was as unlikely as me scoring 100% on all my exams. The second choice was that I could go investigate the clearing to see if there were other people that could help me. Number two sounded a lot better right now so I went with number two. I packed my stuff and headed toward the rock path that would take me to the clearing. The rain was a storm by now. I stood in front of the lost path and tried to calm myself. Then with a final glance to the forest behind me, I began my trek down the wet, rocky path. As I slowly walked down the road, I kept crying out for someone to comfort me. But, of course, the forest was still empty of any noise. After walking for what felt like an eternity, I noticed that the trees were slowly getting bigger and their trunks thicker, just like in that video I saw. I was so wet and cold by now that I couldn’t feel anything. My whole body felt as numb as a stone statue. I was looking at the trees with amazement. “What trees” I thought as I stared at them. “If only I could grow a tree this giant, I would be famous in all the plant industries.” I was so distracted that I didn’t see the pit in front of the road. It swept me off my feet and before I could react, I was tumbling in. When my body impacted the floor of the pit, the pain flared. I was in so much agony that I couldn’t even raise a thought, let alone command my body to move. “I knew it. I should never have come down here. I should have gone back and tried to find my way out instead. At least there would have been a slight chance of being rescued that way. This is certain death.” Written by Skyrim90000 Category:BCP Category:Pastas